Haunting You
by Sakura Akki
Summary: Hermione’s parents have been dead for three or four years.She is living with Snape and is actually getting alone great.But going back to Hogwarts for her last year, Hermione is killed.Yet there is one important questions.Is she really dead?
1. Waking Up

**Hello everybody, Sakura Akki here. This is my first Harry Potter fan fic. I hope you all like it. Here is the Summary:**

**Hermione's parents have been dead for three or four years. Since the end of the third year at Hogwarts. She is living with Snape and is actually getting alone great. Going back to Hogwarts for her last year, something terrible happened in the first week and Hermione is killed. Everyone, even Snape is deviated. But there are some questions. Who killed her? Why is her death so important? And, Is she really dead?**

**Here is my first Harry Potter Fan Fiction. Be kind! Thoughts are in italics, my "Author's Notes" are bold, etc, etc. I do not own Harry Potter and all that Jazz. But the plot is mine. Here we go! On to the story!**

Hermione Granger stretched and yawned, rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes. Sitting up in her blue poster bed. Smiling Dazedly, she gazed around the blue and gold bedroom she was so fond of. There was a knock on the door to her room, and then the door creaked open an inch. "Decent?" a rough voice called. Hermione looked herself over. "Yup, come on in!" The door swung open and in stepped a smiling Severus Snape. "Morning Sleepy-Head! Sleep well?" Instead of wearing those long black robes he was famous for, he wore a green polo t-shirt and faded blue jeans. His dark hair, no longer greasy from potion mists was pulled back into a low ponytail. "Yup!" He smirked down at a very tousled Hermione. "We're leaving for Hogwarts in a half an hour. So get ready." He chuckled and left the room closing the door softly behind him. Giggling, Hermione leaped out of bed and skipped to her bathroom.

Stripping down, Hermione stepped into the cold shower letting the cool mist wake her up. After washing her hair and body in lavender-smelling soaps, she hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

Hermione had been living with Snape since the end of her third year at Hogwarts. The year her parents died. He and his sister Selena were like make-shift parents to her. She moved in with them on that last day of school, after the long ride to the station, after all the tears and heartache, after it all went wrong.

She walked out of the bathroom, strode through her room and into her massive walk in closet. She pulled on her black lace lingerie and slipped on a pair of white kapris over top. She threw on a white tank top and slipped a black see through flowery blouse over top. Her hair, which had changed, going from bushy and brown, to wavy and caramel, she pulled up into a mess bun and let a few tendrils hang loose. She left her face make-up free because it would conflict with natural beauty. Walking back to the bedroom she stepped into her black sneakers and grabbed her already shrunken trunk and her hardly used wand from her bed side table. Snape came into her room as soon as she'd put the trunk and wand into her white and black beaded purse. "My, you look nice." Snape jabbed poking fun at Hermione. "May I ask the occasion?" Hermione gave him a far from friendly glare. "well, it is my last year at Hogwarts and the seventh years don't have to wear the robe so, I thought I should look nice." Sighing Snape retorted, "I know, Merlin do I know. You haven't shut up about it for weeks…now are you ready to go?" Snape added the last remark just so Hermione wouldn't protest any more and so that they could be on their way. Hermione snorted her response and with a pop they were gone.

**I really like Snape as a good guy. I hope you guys do too. The reason for Hermione's Parent's deaths will be revealed so, I promise. Oh and by the way, this story has Voldermort in it but nothing past the Order of the Phoenix is used. I know there will be romance in this story but I'm not sure who with yet. But defiantly NOT Snape! Thanks.**

**See you all in Dream Land. **

**Sakura Akki **


	2. Memories

**Here's the second instalment of "Haunting You". I can't wait till it's finished. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I own this story.**

**Random Person: _(copies the story)_ "I got your story! Na na na na na!"**

**Me: _(Pulls out shot gun)_**

**You get the picture…….NOW….on to the story!**

Arriving seconds later just outside of the school grounds, Snape and Hermione dusted themselves off and marched up the long path to Hogwarts. Walking through the gates Hermione remembered why she loved this place so much. The castle window shined from the sun's healthy rays, and the grass was as green as ever. They crossed the grounds in a pleasant silence and almost the minute they walked through the large oak doors, Dumbledore was in front of them, shaking Hermione's hand. "Congratulations my girl. Congratulations! I say I never doubted it for a second, not one second." He rambled on and on, spilling out his congratulations to a dumbfounded Hermione. "I'm sorry Professor, but what are you congratulating me for?" "For making head girl, of course!" Hermione squeaked in delight and danced on the spot. _"Head girl? YES! I've always wanted to be head girl!"_ Snape smile at the dancing girl and shook his head. Patting her on the shoulder they made their way to the great hall for Hermione's private lessons.

_Flash Back:_

Hermione had been getting ready to leave platform 9 ¾, on that fateful day four years ago. Hermione and her parents were about to step through the ticket booth and make their way home, when curses began to fly at them from every direction. Hermione whipped out her wand and screamed at her parents to get down. A green jet of light whizzed past her ear, she heard her mom scream in pain and as she spun around saw her lifeless body hit the ground. "MOM!" Hermione shrieked dropping to the ground and clinging to her mother's cold hand. "Hermione run, now, while you still can." Her father shouted grabbing her by the shoulders and lifting her up. "Dad, No!" Hermione turned back around and glanced at her dad, just in time to see him take five stunners to the chest. "DAD!" Hermione cried running over to him. He stretched his hand toward her and she tried to grab it but was yanked backwards and held back by a pair of strong arms. "NO!" Hermione screamed, tears welling up in her eyes as she kick and bite her captor. A man in black with dark eyes grabbed her father by the hair and pointed his wand into his face. "Adava Kedavra!" "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione shrieked, hot tears streaming down her face. "DAD!" Suddenly a red beam of light hit her captor, and he toppled backwards, bring Hermione down on top of him. A new pair of arms yanked her up from the ground and dragged her away from her parent's now dead bodies. Looking both ways, the man held Hermione close and apparated. With a pop they were in a large dark room. The man placed Hermione gently on a chair. He grabbed a pouch of powder from atop the mantle of a large fire place. He spread the powder in a circle around the chair Hermione sat in and two others, ignoring the screams of protests coming from Hermione. When the circle was finished, the man pointed the wand at Hermione and muttered a silencing charm. "Merlin! Finally, I shut you up! God in heaven I was just trying to save you girl!" Hermione looked up. She knew that voice. Snape!

_End of Flash Back:_

"What?" Hermione said coming out of her thoughts. "Come on girl. We don't have all day!" Snape was tapping his foot, impatient with Hermione's dawdling. "Coming!"

_Flash Back:_

"Professor!" Hermione tried to stuttered only just realizing she couldn't make any noise. "Shhh!" Snape pressed a finger to his lips and told her not to struggle. And then he began to chant. Softly and slowly at first then louder and louder. Out of nowhere a silvery mist swirled around the circle and created a dome around them. Once his chanting was done, he waved his wand and the silencing charm was removed. Hermione sighed and watched Snape sit in one of the two chairs in silence. "Dumbledore will be here any minute, so I will wait for him to explain." As soon as that sentence was out of his mouth, Dumbledore appeared. **(Author's Note: he has a knack for doing that doesn't he?) **Well Severus, it has happened at last has it?" "Yes, indeed it has Albus." came Snape's reply. Dumbledore sighed and flopped down into the last chair. He waved his wand and out of thin air Hermione's parent's bodies appeared. Hermione choked back her sob and crouched down to see them. Their pleasant faces, already greying from death, her father's blue eyes wide open, with a look of sorrow and pleading. Hermione pushed her father's eyelids closed and let her tears splash down on their cold faces. Her whole body shook with the force of her tears. She cried and cried for what seemed like hours until at last Dumbledore spoke. "We feel your pain, Miss Granger… Hermione. But time is of the essence. There is much to explain and so very little time. The men that did this to your parent's were after you. They want what you have, inside of you." Hermione just stared up at him "But what do I have?" "You have a very special gift. Something very important to everyone both good and evil. And we are here…" He glance over and Snape whose eyes were full of pity. "To explain everything to you."

_End of Flash Back:_

And explain they did. Hermione walked through the wooden door and into the great hall, locking them behind her. Stepping up to Snape and Dumbledore, she prepared herself for her favourite part of Hogwarts. Her lessons.

**What are these lessons? What are Snape and Dumbledore teaching Hermione? And what the hell does Hermione have that everyone wants? These questions and more will be answer next time on…… THE ADVENTURES OF SNAPEMAN AND PHEONIX! (I'm a Batman and Robin fan sorry. "Holy Rusted Metal Batman"…..and all that jazz.) Sorry it was stuck in my head. Anyways, the questions WILL be answered, next chapter!**

**See you all in Dream Land**

**Sakura Akki **


End file.
